Silence is My Curse
by Nabiko
Summary: One Girl, without a name. One Boy, without a family. Together, they make an unstoppable team.
1. Escape from Hell

Hmmm... Yes, this is my newest fic. As some of you can probably tell, most of my fics I've given up on, but I like this one. It's going to be a dark type fic, thus the beginning.  
  
It's going to be the story of a girl, a girl without a name, whose life changes drastically within one day. Her entire life will be a living hell, but will she accept the comfort of one boy who has seen all that she has? Will she accept a partnership needed to save not only herself, but the future of all Earth's inhabitants?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence is My Curse  
  
Chapter 1: The day my life changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark. That's the only thing that's been in my mind for who knows how long. Dark. The only thing keeping me company in the shell I've been encased in. It's all I've been able see. All I could hear, or smell. It's covered me, wrapping me in its cold, unwelcoming arms until I cried for forgiveness for anything I may have done to bring me to this living hell.  
  
All around me is stone, cold, wet stone that's stood for hundreds of years, holding others like me until they died of madness. I suppose that's what's to happen to me. I'll stay down here, alone, without hardly any food or water, without anyone to hold me in my final moments before I die. Yes. I'll die. I know it. I'll die, and without anyone to mourn for me. After all, who would? They thought I was dead long ago.  
  
I don't know how long I've been here. In the darkness it's impossible to tell day from night. The only light that reaches into here is light that makes it through the crack in the window where my food is delivered. Well, what food I get. They feed me only one meal each day, which is the only way I get a clue as to what time it is. No one would feed me at nighttime. Who would want to wake up only to feed a dying prisoner? So I wait. I wait for my food. When I get the few slices of bread, I devour it, and then sleep.  
  
I don't like to sleep anymore. I used to, sleeping used to be my favorite thing to do. I remember all the dreams I used to have, of playing in the sun in the fields. Of laughter, and happiness. Those are all in the past now. Now my dreams are nightmares, filled with the horrors I saw when I was captured. They're filled with betrayal, war, and death. Filled with horrible things, things no one should ever have to see. Except me. I saw them, and now I pay a price I never wanted to pay.  
  
I hear a clanking and look up. Light streams in from the door where a hand holds a tray with my food on it. I run over and snatch it out of his hands before he can drop it and leave. I eye my food, then look up again, and take in as much light as possible until they close the food window again.  
  
The guard meets my eye, and I see a flash of sympathy in his eyes. Reluctantly he closes it again and walks off. I run back over to the wall and sit down, leaning against it as I stuff my starving stomach with bread. I noticed that I have three slices today. Hm. I'm lucky. Normally I only get two slices. They must have been feeling generous today. I don't complain, instead I eat.  
  
Within minutes I'm finished. I eye the empty plate, and then push the tray over to the door where they can retrieve it later. I lie down and curl up into a ball, trying to cover myself with what's left of the clothes that I wore when I was taken. Now they are in tatters, ripped in many places, barely covering me. I watch as water fills the cracks in the stone and flows toward the same destination as always. I don't know where the water is going, but it never fails to follow its original path.  
  
Just as my eyes begin to close, sleep on it's way, a loud explosion fills my ears as the prison I am held in shakes and rumbles. The thick wooden door is suddenly blown off it's hinges, landing on top of me.  
  
As I struggle to remove the door, I hear footsteps and see a figure run past the doorway. Moments later more figures run past, and I recognize these as the soldiers who confined me in this living hell. They run past without even looking to see if I am still here. I wouldn't still be here if the door hadn't fallen on me, but even then I don't think that I would be strong enough to make it out alive. Weeks with little food has taken it's toll. Now I am hardly strong enough to walk to the doorway to get my food.  
  
I have managed to crawl most of the way out, but my legs are still stuck. The door is definitely too heavy for me to lift, even if I wasn't half starved. I know I have to find a way out, because now everyone is too occupied to notice my disappearance. But soon, they will come check on their prisoners and fix the damage.  
  
I notice footsteps again, but this time they are coming the opposite way, towards the explosion. It's just one person, and they are in a really big hurry. I listen to them rush past, but instead of continuing, they halt, and then walk towards my doorway. A face looks in, eyes curious but serious. I see that familiar flash of sympathy, and then the boy runs in, helps me from under the door, and then picks me up, cradling me in his arms. Quickly he runs out of my cell, then down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damn. I am so soft. I was sent on a mission, to infiltrate an OZ fortress, grab some information, then get out of there alive. Easy, right? Everything was going fine. I had the guards confused out of their socks, the soldiers running in circles, and the disk containing everything I needed to know. Then I'm running down the halls, so close to the exit that my explosion had made, when I glance into a cell and see a girl stuck under a door.  
  
I couldn't just leave her there, that's not my style. She's dirty and so thin I can see her bones through her skin, even through all the dirt, and stuck just when she had a chance to escape. So the next thing I know, she's in my arms and I'm running the remaining distance to freedom. It's not very hard, she's so small and light that I hardly notice her weight.  
  
I let out a whoop as I reach fresh air, and look down at the girl. She'd smiling too. Her tired eyes are laughing with me when she realizes I've gotten us out. I then run through the snow to Deathscythe. As I reach its feet, 02 flares to life. I throw the girl over my shoulder, and then climb up it to the cockpit. I climb inside, then set the girl into my lap and strap us in. Quickly I begin setting the controls to lift off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was startled when this boy grabbed me, picked me up, and then ran off with me, but he holds me close as he runs, so I just settled as he ran and tried to be as little trouble as possible. I'm really not that scared with him. For some reason, I feel safe in his arms, and a feeling of security overwhelms my panic. He has confidence radiating from him, as if he has so much that he couldn't hold it all. Slowly I feel it seep into me, and I trust this boy. I trust him to get us both out alive, even though I don't know him.  
  
I look at him as he runs. His face is strong, with bright big teal eyes and long, flowing brown hair tied into a braid down his back. He's sweating, and I know it isn't from exertion, but from concentration.  
  
He watches his path as he runs, amazingly never stumbling over any obstacles on the floor. His eyes stare intently, then sudden they light up and he let out a loud yell. I try to figure out what he's yelling about. He doesn't look hurt or in pain. Then I see it. We're outside.  
  
Outside. I haven't been outside for weeks. Maybe even months. It's always been inside. I've lived inside, inside the strange building I was taken to, inside my cell, inside me. I smile with him. Not a big smile, no, I couldn't give a big smile. Instead, just a half smile that still says I'm happy.  
  
He continues running, and just as I see we are standing under a huge mobile suit, he throws me over his shoulder, holding me even tighter, and begins to climb. I trust him not to drop me and I watch the ground slowly getting farther away. Soon all the bushes and trees around us are much smaller.  
  
Suddenly he stops climbing and jumps over to his left, where he lands inside what I see is a cockpit. He takes me off his shoulder and sits down, setting me in his lap. He straps me in with him, and then gets to work pressing different buttons.  
  
I feel the mobile suit come to life. I wonder if this is how mobile suit pilots always feel. It feels wonderful, as if I'm part of the mobile suit itself.  
  
The mobile suit starts to move. I watch everything outside quiver with every step the mobile suit takes. We are retreating from the fortress, away from those who imprisoned me. I'm happy, and I nearly laugh when the mobile suit sends several missiles at them, causing several explosions.  
  
The boy swears when he several mobile dolls heading torward us. I guess it was more than he expected, but he attacked them anyway.  
  
As bullets were being exchanged between the two teams, a sudden feeling overwhelmed me, urging me to protect this boy. I was confused. 'How can I protect him, if he doesn't need my help?' I thought.  
  
'Release yourself.'  
  
The voice, soft and mysterious, echoed slightly, then repeated itself once more. I sigh, then relax and close my eyes. I feel all of my emotions flowing out of me. Slowly I feel myself being pulled away the boy. I try to stay with him, but the opposing force wins and I feel a sudden jerk.  
  
My whole body feels different now. I feel bigger, stronger, and in control. When I feel a slight pain on my side, I open my eyes and stare in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as we are about to fly off, I see several mobile dolls heading straight towards us. I swear, and then turn to face them, returning fire. There's alot more mobile dolls than I hoped there would be, but I'll have to get rid of them if I am to complete my mission.  
  
I send two missiles heading towards them, taking out one. The other mobile dolls close in, taking the old one's place. I'm being fired at from all directions, and it's getting difficult to hit them all.  
  
Just as I take out another mobile doll, I feel the girl in my lap tense. She sits like that for a few seconds, and then relaxes. Almost a minute later, her weight suddenly vanishes. Surprised, I looked down and see she isn't there.  
  
"What the he-" My cry of surprise is cut off as a mobile doll gets in a free shot at my side. I'm even more surprised now when I feel it isn't only Deathscythe I'm controlling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm in the Gundam. I know it's a gundam now, because I'm in the gundam. It's a strange feeling. That's why I feel bigger and stronger. Because I am. Somehow, just by releasing my soul, I've entered the gundam.  
  
I can't control what the gundam does though. That's the boy's job. He tells it what to do, and it does it. I'm just a spectator. I just watch. Although, I feel like I can do more. I don't know what yet, but I know that the strange voice will tell me.  
  
After a few minutes, the voice does return. Now it says, 'Protect him.'  
  
'How? How do I protect him?' I ask in reply.  
  
'You know. Search your soul.'  
  
Giving a nod, I close my eyes once more. I concentrate, and suddenly, the answer flies straight at me. Putting my entire will into it, I expand myself. I use my soul to form a shield around 02. It's not very strong yet, so I add even more. When I realize that even that isn't working, I shove every piece of me I can find into the shield.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm shooting everywhere now. Randomly. Wildly. There's too many, and I'm getting nervous. I know that soon I may have to self-destruct, although I don't want to because I would kill the girl. Even though I can't see her, somehow I know she's here, with me. I've accepted that without any comments.  
  
All of the sudden, I don't feel anything, and I wonder if the OZ mobile dolls have stopped firing. But they haven't. They're still shooting at me, but somehow they aren't hitting, even though it looks like they should.  
  
It's getting really strange now. That girl disappears into thin air, somehow my gundam has changed, and now no one can hit me? I'm going to need a check-up when I'm finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm getting tired now. Unfortunately, the shield I have made draws it's strength from me, and holding it tires me out more and more. I don't know how to contact the boy from here, but I have to try something. So, I speak.  
  
"Hurry. I can't hold it forever!"  
  
I feel his surprise, and then I see his fire double, so I know he understands.  
  
I'm barely holding on now. I've weakening, but luckily he's almost finished. I've got to hold on just a little bit longer...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm hearing things now. Unfortunately, the voice sounds desperate, so my soft little heart comes in and listens. I'm firing twice as fast now. I can feel something slipping away, but I'm not sure what it is. I hurry; I know that it won't be good if it slips away completely, even though I don't know what will happen.  
  
The thing blocking OZ's fire has helped out tremendously. Without getting hit, I can concentrate on what I'm doing. I'm finishing the final mobile doll now. I laugh as it explodes, a horrible thing to laugh at, but I laugh anyway.  
  
Suddenly I feel it slip away. I stop laughing, just in time, because then the girl suddenly appears in my lap, pale and unconscious.  
  
I swear. Confused and anxious, I turn Deathscythe around and once again head off towards home.  
  
After a while of traveling, I feel the girl start to stir. She moves around for a second until she's on her back. I slow Deathscythe down so that it doesn't hit anything while I'm not paying attention, then I look down at her.  
  
Her eyes, a very pale shade of green, are looking up at me curiously. There's still a bit of exaustion showing in them, but curiousity lights up her eyes more. She shifts a bit until she's pretty much sitting up, then she looks torward the screen, looking outside the gundam. Slowly, almost tentitively, she raises a small hand, and touches it, almost as if she was expecting her hand to pass through it. When her hand was stopped, she drops it, and looks back to me, saddness now in her eyes instead.  
  
I'm wondering why she doesn't say anything, I would have at least liked a simple 'thank you.' I just look back at her, my teal eyes matching her green eyes.  
  
She now raises a hand and touches my cheek. Her touch is light, like feathers, and warm, despite the clamminess of her hands. One finger trails lightly over my cheekbone, past my nose, then to my lips. Her finger stops there, examining them. Her face is a mask of stone, I can tell she thinking.  
  
Finally her hand moves to her lips, touching them too. Her lips move slighty, like she was trying to talk. With a sigh, she drops her hands into her lap and leans back against me, her head resting by my neck. Within minutes I can tell she's asleep, so I start up 02 and continue home.  
  
I don't plan on mentioning the silence that enveloped us that one moment. For some reason, it holds a significance of sorts. It seemed special, like something that no one else needed to know. Something between the two of us. 


	2. Sage is Born

Hey peeps. I've finally got chapter 2 up. I've been working on it for a while, because I've been really busy. Unfortunetly I'm going to get even more stuff to do because school is starting in a few days. I'll have tons of work (believe me people, my school is notorious for giving out too much homework :P) Hopefully though I'll be able to find some time each day to work a bit, but you'll have to wait. I'm sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence is My Curse  
  
Chapter 2: Sage is Born  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up, my entire body aching. That's not unusual. Every morning I wake up, aching and hurting from the previous day's abuse. I know today won't be any different.  
  
But I'm wrong. Somethings wrong... since when do I sleep on something soft... Unless I've been having a very long dream, I don't think that I'm in my cell any longer.  
  
Opening my eyes, I prepare myself for the darkness that I am so accustomed to waking to. But instead, light blinds me. I close my eyes, bringing my hand up to further shield my face from the agony. I haven't seen real light for so long, I wish I could just jump up and dance and sing... hmph. Like that'll ever happen.  
  
I open my eyes only a tiny bit this time, holding back a gasp as it tears into me again. My eyes slowly take in the light, and I am able to open my eyes a bit more. Eventually my eyes are open completely and I can savour the light that I have been deprived from for so long.  
  
Once I have collected myself, I start the long, agonizing process of sitting up. My body hurts more for some reason... oh. Yes. I remember now... That boy saved me from my prison, we escaped, then battled against those other mobile dolls... I smile grimly when I remember somehow merging with the gundam. It was a nice feeling, being inside the gundam. I felt stronger, more powerful, like no one could stand up to me.  
  
On my right arm is a cast, and around my chest is a thick layer of bandages. I search through my head, trying to figure the cause of my injuries, and remember that I was probably was injured during the explosion that resulted in my rescue. It probably happened when the door fell on me. I didn't notice the pain during my excitment in escaping. It doesn't hurt now, but I won't complain, because I don't need pain. If it doesn't hurt then I'll just be thankful for that.  
  
I look around the room I'm in. I seem to be in someone's bedroom. I'm sitting in a large bed, with black covers and grey pillows. The carpet is just plain white, along with the walls. A dresser stands against one wall, and a desk sits along the wall opposite to it. In front of me is a closed door, in which I suspect is the exit. On my right is a slimmer door that's half open, revealing a mini-bathroom. A very plain bedroom, but comfy.  
  
I slowly begin to slide my legs over, but when I do, the covers fall off my torso, showing the only thing that I am wearing is a t-shirt that is much too large. Quickly I gather the covers up and hide myself as I hear the bedroom door open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, that's right. She just reappeared again. Out of thin air." I look at the disbelieving faces of my four closest friends. I keep trying to explain to them what had happened during my mission, but the final half of it doesn't seem to register as 'believable' in their heads.  
  
Trowa and Quatre exchange looks, then finally Quatre says, "Duo... I'm trying to believe you, I really am. But, it just doesn't sound right. Where did she go during the periods between her disappearance and her reappearance?"  
  
I sigh, then say, "Listen. I'm going to go check up on her. Hopefully she'll wake up soon and we can all get some answers." I stand up and walk out of the dining room where we had all been seated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We watch as Duo leaves the room. There is silence for a few minutes as we all thought about what Duo had told us, then finally Wufei says, "I don't believe him."  
  
I turn to Wufei. "Wufei, I don't know. He seemed so serious about it. Normally when he's lying, he fidgits, or he smiles, or laughs, or something to give him away. I think what he's telling is what he sincerily thinks is the truth, even if it isn't really."  
  
"Hph. I guess you may have a point..." Wufei trails off.  
  
I stand up, intending to follow Duo, and say, "I'm going to go with Duo."  
  
I walk out of the room, following the same way Duo had gone, torwards his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly my eyes peek over the edge of the blanket to face the boy who was standing in the doorway. He seemed to have been watching me, and he looked fairly surprised when he noticed I was awake.  
  
"Hey! Good morning! How do you feel?" He smiles brightly and walks over, sitting on the edge of my bed. Scared, I shrink away from him, covering myself completely with the covers.  
  
I stayed like that for several moments until I felt his weight shift, then slowly get off the bed. I lowered the blankets again, only revealing my eyes.  
  
The boy's voice was soothing. "SSShhhhhh..... its alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." When he noticed no reaction from me, he continued. "My name is Duo Maxwell. I'm a gundam pilot, I was the one who rescued you from OZ."  
  
Ah. So that's who captured me. See, I never actually knew who took me, they never said, and I saw no signs to point me in OZ's direction. I don't think that they wanted to waste time painting 'OZ' all over the cell walls.  
  
"So, uh, what's your name?" He looked at me hopefully. Unfortunetly, I couldn't answer that question. So instead, I just stared back at him, meeting his eyes.  
  
We sat like that for a while until Duo-the boy-gave in and moved on.  
  
"Do you know why you were captured?" This I could answer. I shook my head 'no', my hair, now clean, flailing wildly around me.  
  
"Okay. Tell me, when and where did they captu-" Duo was cut off by another boy's entrance. I caught a glimpse of him before I dived under the covers again. He was smaller than Duo, with a pale face and blond hair.  
  
I heard their muffled voices as the new boy and Duo began talking.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No, she won't talk."  
  
"Hm. Can I talk to her?"  
  
"If you can get her out from under the covers."  
  
I heard footsteps walking torwards me and my panic increased. This wasn't Duo, this was a complete stranger. I didn't know him... he could be trying to hurt me! Images of all the horrible things I was put through flash through my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I frown as the girl hides under the blankets when I enter the room. I give a confused expression to Duo, and he shrugs. I walk over to him.  
  
"Anything?" I ask him quietly.  
  
He shakes his head. "No, she won't talk."  
  
I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Hm... Can I talk to her?"  
  
Duo shrugs again and replies, "If you can get her out from under the covers."  
  
I smile and slowly walk over. As I get closer though, I notice the figure in the bed begin to tremble, more and more as I get closer and closer. Gently I say, "Hey, it's okay. I promise I won't hurt you. We're here to help you." It doesn't stop until I get off the bed and retreat back to Duo.  
  
"You may want to talk to her. I don't think she likes me very much."  
  
Duo waves his hand in a shooing motion and says, "Go away. I need to work." I laugh at his little joke and move into a corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When both boys had moved away from me when they noticed I was scared, I began to think that maybe I could trust them just a little bit. Gathering my courage, I pushed the blankets down, meeting the eyes of Duo Maxwell. I knew the other boy was in the room, I just chose to ignore him.  
  
I gave a look to Duo that plainly said, 'Bring it On!' He must have understood, because he smiled at me.  
  
"Alright. Would you like to start at the beginning?" I nodded.  
  
"What is your name?" Letting out a breath, I moved my lips to form the words, 'No name.'  
  
Duo looked confused then asked me to repeat it. Once again, I moved my lips, no sound emerging from my mouth. He continued this, and I could tell he was getting more and more frustrated. Just as I was able to pantamime a pen and pencil, the blonde boy spoke up.  
  
"Um, Duo? I don't think she can speak." I nodded quickly. The boy gave a slight smile to himself in his sucess as Duo hit himself in the head with his hand.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to borrow Heero's laptop." The blonde boy said as he ran out of the room. Once he left, I turned to look at Duo.  
  
"So... That's why you never said anything." I nodded. "Hm.... And here I thought you were being stuck-up!" I blushed slightly and looked down at my hands.  
  
I open my mouth to speak to him, when the sudden painful memory that I can't speak flashes before me. I'm still not used to it.  
  
Duo notices my actions and says, "Did you used to be able to speak?"  
  
A slow nod comfirms his guess. I used to be able to speak, but for some reason, one day it just stopped. I think it was the day of my capture by OZ that I lost my voice.  
  
Duo nods absently then in a thoughtful voice he says, "How old are you?" I hold up one finger on one hand and four fingers up on the other.  
  
"Forty one?" I smile switch my hands around. "Oh! Fourteen!" I nod quickly.  
  
"Cool! I'm fifteen. Quatre- he's the blonde boy you've just met, is fifteen too. There are three other boys other than us two," My eyes widen when I realize that there will be other boys here too. "Heero and Wufei are fifteen, and Trowa is sixteen."  
  
He pauses for a second, looking me over. I'm not sure what he's thinking, but he seems in deep thought. I begin to wonder if he is always thoughtful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know what's wrong with her. She seems to be afraid of us all. We aren't going to hurt her, we're here to help her. I don't think she realizes that though. I try to think of some way to help her. If she is going to stay with us until we can find her real home- if she even has one- then she's going to have to learn that none of us will hurt her. I don't think even Heero would hurt her. He acts all 'Perfect Soldier' all the time, but I think he'd realize that she isn't going to be a threat anytime soon.  
  
I'm brought back to reality by Quatre's return. In his arms is a black laptop, well, actually it's Heero's laptop. He slowly walks over to the bed, his eyes locked with the girl's. He's treating her like a scared animal, which might be best right now.  
  
She keeps her eyes on his as he approaches her. Slowly Quatre sets the laptop down on the bed and opens it. He fiddles with the mouse for a second, then opens up a program for her to type on.  
  
She looks confused at first as she stares at the keys, then she picks up her left hand -her other arm is in a cast- and types something.  
  
Quatre and I lean over her, reading what it says.  
  
'thank you'  
  
Quatre nods while I reply in a cheery voice, "No problem!"  
  
'i'm sorry about this' She types, pecking with one hand. I don't think she's used a laptop before because she has to search for every letter.  
  
Quatre sits back and says, "So, um, could we ask you a few more questions now?"  
  
She nods.  
  
"What is your name?" He asks her quickly. I think he's wanted to ask that for a long time now.  
  
'i don't have a name.' She looks up, obviously expecting the confused looks we give her.  
  
'i was running away before i was captured. i gave up my home, family, and name.'  
  
"Oh. Okay. So what do you want us to call you? We can't call you 'Mysterious Girl' forever." I asked her.  
  
She smiles and types, 'whatever you want. name me yourself.'  
  
"Okay. We'll give you a name. Hm... Loraine? Nah... too formal. Tiffany? No... to common." I lean back and begin to think up a name for our new friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Duo leans back on the pillow and mumbles different names to himself, I decide to get back to work. Turning back to her I ask, "Do you know why OZ took you prisoner?"  
  
She begins to peck again. 'no, i was just outside of the village when they attacked. my whole village was destroyed before anyone saw me. when they did, a mobile doll grabbed me and brought me back to their base.'  
  
I rub my chin, then say, "So... did you live on Earth?"  
  
'yes'  
  
"Okay. So they just grabbed you and left?"  
  
'yes'  
  
"Hm... alright. You know, we won't give you back. We'll die before we do. You see, Duo, me, and three other boys that live here are the pilots of the gundams. We're against OZ, and if they want you, they'll have to fight us first. You must be important to them in some way, and they won't get you back unless you want to go."  
  
She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, and mouths, 'Thank You.'  
  
"Um... Yes. It's no big deal."  
  
"I've got it!!!" Duo suddenly yells, jumping off the bed and causing the girl to fall into me.  
  
I gently push her off, being careful to avoid her injuries, and ask, "You've got what?"  
  
"A name! Hey, how about this. Sage. It's a mysterious name, and you are mysterious too. It fits! Do you like it?" He looks back down at the girl and she smiles and nods.  
  
"Great! Sage it is then!"  
  
I stand up and look over at Duo. "Duo, I think it's time to go. She's injured and needs her rest. I'll bring you some food though, okay?" I say, looking at the newly named Sage. She nods and closes the laptop, then hands it to me. I push it away and smile. "Don't worry about it. Heero can last a little bit without it. You'll need it more than he does anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watch the two boys leave. I wait for Quatre to bring me my food, while I do I think about my new name.  
  
Sage. I like it. Duo's right, it does suit me. It's a quiet, smart name. It's short and sweet. I think it suits me fine. It is better than my old name. My old name, that which I gave up so long ago, had no meaning. It was given to me by people I could not trust, people I haven't trusted my entire life. It was good to leave that place, and those people, behind.  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre walks in with a tray in his hands. He sets in in my lap, gives a small smile, then walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
I look down. On the tray is a bowl full of steaming soup. There is a roll on a small plate, and a tall glass of milk. Quickly grab the spoon and, despite the heat of the soup, drink it, noodles and all, until the bowl is empty. I quickly round on the roll and stuff it in my mouth. Once it's down my throat, I grab the milk and drink it. I haven't had milk since I ran away, so it was a luxury I wasn't about to forget.  
  
Still not completely full but satisfied, I set the tray down on the floor next to the bed. Gingerly I lay back, trying to avoid twisting or irritating my wounds too much. I'm feeling pain now but I push it into the back of my mind. I'm too tired to worry about it right now.  
  
With a sigh, I close my eyes. I'm really tired, but at that moment I realize that the lights are still on. Without opening my eyes I point to the light switch and wish that I was able to turn the lights off without physical contact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She's asleep almost instantly after her eyes close. What she doesn't realize is that the lights do turn off, without anyone touching them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence is My Curse  
  
Chapter 3: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I wake up, light is streaming in through the window. It shines on my face, making it warm. Just as I was trying to recall how sunlight was shining on me, I remember that I'm not a prisoner anymore. That those boys saved me.  
  
Slowly I sit up, stretching my body and trying to avoid hurting myself at the same time. When I've gotten used to the light and I've woken up a bit, I push the covers off of me and lightly step onto the floor.  
  
Looking around, I wonder where I might be able to get some clothes. Someone had put me into a clean t-shirt that was to big for me, and I certainly couldn't walk around in that. I search the room again until I find a small pile of neatly-folded clothes sitting on top of the dresser. I pick them up and look at them. There is a pair of black shorts, that would definetly be a little big, and a blue tanktop.  
  
I carefully remove my shirt, and find that it's difficult when your right arm is nearly immobile. I pull the shorts up and realize that they are way too big. They were obviously meant to be tight, but they'd be loose on me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm searching throughout the house at this moment, tearing things up and trying to find my little black companion. Somehow it's dissapeared, and I don't know where it is. It vanished last night at Quatre left to visit the girl.  
  
I charge into the room Duois staying in since he's the one most likely for stealing my laptop. Throwing open the door, I pull out my other little black companion, my gun, and shove it in his face.  
  
He wakes up instantly and quickly stammers, "H-Hey Heero. W-What's up?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"W-Where's what?"  
  
I shove it even closer to him, the barrel no more than an inch away from his head, resting right between the eyes. He crosses his eyes to look at it then looks back at me.  
  
"My laptop."  
  
"Sage has it! I swear!"  
  
"Sage?" I ask, wondering what the hell he's talking about.  
  
"Yeah, that girl. Her name is Sage."  
  
In one fluid movement I put my gun away and turn around, stroming out of the room. I walk down the hall and approach Duo's room, the room the girl was staying in. When I reach the doorway, I open this one slowly, knowing that she's likely to be sleeping. Quatre was very promenant about making sure that we didn't bother her.  
  
I glance in the room and see she isn't in her bed. I look around and see her standing in the middle of the room. Her chest is tightly bound in bandages and her arm is in a cast. She has no top on and is wearing only a pair of black shorts, my shorts. When she notices me, she stares into my eyes. We stand like that for a moment, not moving.  
  
Finally we both shrug at the same time and as she grabs the tank top that just happens to be mine, I grab my laptop. We meet eyes again and I walk out of the room and head for the kitchen where I can already smell breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was slightly surprised when a boy with a serious face and messy brown hair walked into my room, but shrugged it off and continued dressing. He was wearing an outfit almost identical to mine, except he wore a green tank top, and it fit him much better. I'm guessing it was his clothes I was wearing.  
  
All he did when he entered was meet my eyes, then he grabbed the laptop, which must have been his too, and walked out of the room.  
  
I walked over to the other side of the room to the mirror. I grabbed a brush that happened to be there (much to my amusement) and began brushing my long blond hair. I was happy to brush it again, because it had gotten full of knots during my stay in OZ's cells.  
  
My hair fell to waist in slight waves. I never wanted to cut it. Unfortunetly it had been longer once, but an eight-year old boy cut it once in my sleep. I wasn't happy, but since he was older than me at the time, I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
I brushed it nearly a hundred times on each side, enjoying the feeling of the brush moving through my hair that I had missed so much. Someone must have cleaned me when I arrived, because my body was no longer dirty and my hair no longer greasy and natted.  
  
I looked at my face in the mirror. It had changed alot since I ran away. It used to be full, happy. Now it was thin, from lack of food, and pale from lack of sunlight. My cheeks were no longer flushed, instead just a white, limp color with no life in them at all.  
  
There was also a change in my eyes. No longer were they a happy, cheerful, lively green like they used to be. No longer did they hold the innocence of child. Now they were a dark green, full of sadness, hatred, and suffering. I knew that they'd never be the same again. Nothing could change them, or me. What I have had to live through for so long will be forever etched into my mind. I'll never be the same again.  
  
Sighing, I set the brush down and walked away from the mirror. I turned my back, wishing that this hadn't happened and that somehow my life could change, so that I didn't have to go through so much suffering.  
  
I walked out of the room intending to head towards the kitchen. Just as I had taken a few steps down the hallway, I realized that I didn't know where I was going. The building, most likely a house, was huge and elegantly decorated. Past every few doorways stood a tiny stand that held a pot full of fresh flowers. On the walls were large, beautiful paintings full of color and life.  
  
Shrugging my shoulders I walked down the hallway, knowing that either I'd somehow find the kitchen, or I'd run into one of the boys. There were five here, I had to find someone.  
  
It was the latter. After I'd walked through nearly five different hallways, they all looked the same, I found a tall, black haired boy that looked to be Chinese. He was exiting one of the rooms and heading in my direction.  
  
"Lost?" He asked me. His voice was curt and low.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Hph. Figures. Follow me." He continued down the hallway without checking to see if I'd follow. I did, because I was very hungry, and I didn't dare arguing with him, even if I could have.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Exiting my room, I walked calmly to kitchen where I knew that Quatre was most likely making breakfast. I took my time, I'm never in a hurry. I eventually entered the kitchen and saw Quatre preparing pancakes. Duo was standing next to Quatre, talking animatedly.  
  
"Yeah. So I'm like, 'hey He-man! Don't point that thing at me!' and he says, 'Where is it?' and I'm all, 'Where's what? Dont' point that at me!!!' and he says, 'My laptop.' So I have to explain that we let Sage borrow it and then I had to explain who Sage was. He just turned around and walked out of the room." His arms guestured wildly as he over- emphisized what had happened earlier that morning.  
  
I walked past them and sat down at the table. Picking up the newspaper, I began reading the comics. Although I never showed it, I love the comics. I just don't laugh at them.  
  
I could hear Heero in the other room clicking away on his laptop. He didn't stop typing for several minutes, and I began to wonder what he was doing. 'Probably just writing Dr. J about something.' I thought.  
  
Wufei walked into the kitchen, stalking and glowering as usual, with the girl, Sage I think, at his heels. 'She must have gotten lost.'  
  
Wufei took a seat, but Sage just stood there, looking around. She must have been confused on what to do. Finally she walked over to Duo and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Whatcha want?" He said, then turned around and realized it was Sage. "Oh, hey! Good morning! How'd you sleep?" He asked her.  
  
She shrugged but didn't say anything. I knew it was because she couldn't talk, Quatre had told us all that last night. I figured it was best that we had another quiet, sober person living here. It was another role model for Duo to follow. Although I don't think that we've helped anyway, but it was a nice thought.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Go ahead and sit down." She nodded and walked over to the table. I looked up and her and motioned that she could sit down next to me. She walked over and pulled out the chair, sitting down in it.  
  
I could feel her stare through the newspaper. Sighing, I asked, "What?"  
  
She pen out of thin air and began writing on the newspaper. I don't think she even noticed she did it. It was such a confident way to act, either she must have known she could do it or she was too busy to notice.  
  
She stopped writing and passed the paper to me. I read her neat writing that said, 'What is your name?' The pen was gone now.  
  
"Trowa." I said. Sage nodded then glanced over to Wufei. She looked back at me and motioned to him.  
  
"Wufei." She nodded again and then pretended she was typing on a computer or something, then pointed to the living room where Heero was currently occupiing.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Suddenly Duo came bouncing out of the kitchen and sat down at the table shouting, "Breakfast is ready!!! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" He was suddenly chanting now, but still shouting.  
  
"Shut up, baka!" Wufei shot at him. Duo stopped and stuck his tounge out at Wufei before putting an arm around Sage's shoulders and continuing his chant. She looked down at his arm, then back to him. Then back to his arm again. He finally got the idea and took his arm off.  
  
Heero walked in the room, laptop under one arm, and sat down next to Wufei. He opened his laptop again and continued with what ever he was doing earlier, eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
Quatre entered the room from the other doorway that led to the kitchen. In his hands was a large plate of stacked pancakes that was still steaming. He set the plate down on the table next to a bottle of syrup and a tub of butter.  
  
Instantly Duo grabbed his plate and began piling pancakes onto it. Once he had nearly ten pancakes laying messily on top of each other, he reached for the syrup and began pouring it.  
  
The rest of us watched all this with growing sweatdrops. Finally Wufei cut through the silence by yelling, "Hey! What about the rest of us? You can't have them all you braided baka!"  
  
As if a "GO" sign flashed, each of us suddenly reached foreward, trying to claim as many pancakes as possible. The only people who didn't were Quatre, whose manners were too good for that kind of behavior, and Sage, who was too shocked to do anything. Once everyone settled down, only four pancakes were left. Quatre and Sage took two pancakes and waited for a chance to use the syrup.  
  
Once I was finished pouring my syrup, I handed it to Sage. She nodded her thanks and reached for it. She poured only a tiny amount on, then handed it to Duo to pass to Quatre. Duo, however, already had way too much syrup, but he poured more on anyway. When he was finished, he handed what was left to Quatre.  
  
I watched with growing amusement as Quatre looked at the bottle's contents and sighed. He tried save as little as possible for Heero, who still hadn't had any syrup. When he finally did get the syrup however, he pulled out his trusty little gun and pointed it across the table at Duo, who began to choke on his pancakes while pleading to him.  
  
Sage patted his back and he finally calmed down enough to thank her. Then he turned back to the barrel and began frantically apologising. Sage must have thought it was funny, because the tiniest of smiles broke out on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Furious that Duo had used all the syrup, I brought out my gun and shoved it in his face once again. His eyes widened and he began choking on the enormous amount of pancakes in his mouth. I saw the blonde girl wearing my clothes reach over and lightly tap Duo's back, where he then recovered. He gave a quick thanks before turning back and offering me his syrup.  
  
The girl must have thought it was funny, because suddenly the tips of her lips curved slightly up, and her eyes sparkled with something there that I never thought I'd see for a while. I really couldn't name it, but it was there. That certain thing sparked a sudden chain of events.  
  
Suddenly something else moved, and I turned to look at Trowa, who was suddenly smiling too (if you can it a smile. It matched the girl's perfectly.). Confused, I looked over to Quatre who was laughing gently, and Wufei was roaring with laughter. I raised my eyebrows at this, and put my gun away.  
  
Grabbing Duo's plate, I poured most of the remaining syrup onto my pancakes and returned it. Ignoring the laughter, which had doubled now, I began eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sage's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once breakfast was finished, I left the room and boys behind, needing some time to think. I figured I could probably explore the house because I didn't need to get lost again.  
  
I picked a random hallway and began walking down it, studying the pictures as I went. I passed dozens of paintings, varying from anchient portraits to lively landscapes. Some where colorful and others bleak. I never looked to long at one, only enough to memorize it until I moved on to the next one.  
  
One picture caught my attention though. I nearly passed it until I realized what it was. Walking back, I looked at it with a gasp. I covered my mouth as my eyes went wide. This picture... I know the person who painted it.  
  
It was me.  
  
It was one of my first paintings. Ever since I was younger, I had a particular talent with paints. This picture was one I did a year ago. It was the first painting I had ever sold, and it made me so proud to see a man in a black suit and sunglasses walking away with it. I knew that whoever bought it would be happy with it. I just never realize that Quatre was the one who bought it.  
  
I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and looked up, noticing it was Quatre. He smiled at me, then looked at my painting.  
  
"Do you like it? I bought it from a small village in Europe. Quite a talented artist I must admit. Although I never got to meet her." If only he knew.  
  
I looked back to the painting and nodded. I brought my good arm up and traced the signiture. My signiture.  
  
"Have you met her?" I nodded. I am her!  
  
"What was she like?" He said it thoughtfully, and I knew it was a rhetorical question.  
  
I shrugged and continued walking down the hallway. 'I couldn't tell him I did it. Then he'd know who I used to be. And that person doesn't exsist anymore. Afterall, a picture is worth a thousand words.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
